Buttercup the Rock Puppy/Transcript
At Linnux’s Lair *Lord Drakkon: Master Linnux! *Linnux: Yes, Lord Drakkon? *Lord Drakkon: Tell the Stormtroopers to Exterminate Order 99 *Linnux: TROOPERS! *Stormtroopers: Yes Sir? *Linnux: Exterminate Order 99 *Stormtroopers: YES SIR! *At the Snow Mountain Village *Buttercup (Puppy): Okay, Brothers. I’ll seek and you hide. *Ben Tennyson and Adagio: Okay! *Tod (Young): What about me? *Ben Tennyson: You can join us. *Tod (Young): Okay. *Ben Tennyson: Adagio, You hide into the trashcan, Tod you can hide under the bathroom sink and I'll hide into the attic, you guys got that? *Adagio and Tod: Got It! *Buttercup (Puppy): Alright! 1...2...3...4... *Ben Tennyson hides into the attic *Buttercup (Puppy): 5...6...7...8 *Tod hides under the bathroom sink and Adagio hides into the trashcan *Buttercup (Puppy): 9...10! Ready or not, here I come! Anybody here? *Ben Tennyson is being quiet in the attic *Tod (Young): I hope she won't find me here. *Adagio laughs *Buttercup (Puppy): Where are you? *Buttercup founds Adagio *Buttercup (Puppy): FOUND YOU! *Adagio: Aww *Adagio walks away to his room *Adagio: Worst day of my life! *Adagio punched the wall *Adagio: I'M FRUSTRATED! *Adagio being frustrated *Buttercup finds Tod in the Bathroom *Tod (Young): oh man, sis. You got my tail. *Tod and Buttercup noticed Adagio being frustated *Tod (Young): Why is he so upset? *Buttercup (Puppy): Maybe he's from Hide and Seek. *Tod (Young): You can talk to him and I’ll find Ben, he’s been hiding for several minutes. *Buttercup (Puppy): Okay. *Tod (Young): Adagio, why are you angry? *Adagio: Go away! *Tod (Young): I’ll go talk to him and you find Ben. *Buttercup (Puppy): Alright, Li’l Bro. *Ben Tennyson noticed a furry potion and thought it was lemonade *Ben Tennyson: OH BOY! Lemonade! *Buttercup (Puppy): NO!! DON'T DRINK THAT!! *Ben Tennyson drinks a furry potion *Ben Tennyson: Is this one lemonade? *Buttercup (Puppy): No it isn’t lemonade! It’s some kind of serum, you drank it! *Ben Tennyson: Is it going to give me new superpowers? *Buttercup (Puppy): Just look at yourself! *Ben Tennyson: Can I see myself with the mirror please? *Ben Tennyson looks at himself into the mirror he realizes he is a furry *Ben Tennyson: WOAH! I'm a Furry! *Adagio is going to check on Ben Tennyson. *Tod (Young): Big Bro, what’s happening? *Adagio: Ben is turned into one of us! *Tod Gasps *Tod (Young): I’ve got a bad feeling about this, Big Bro. (Yawns) I’m getting sleepy right now. *Ben Tennyson: Hey Adagio, how's it going? *Adagio: OH! Ben I was looking for you. *Tod (Young): (Snoring) *Ben Tennyson: Was Tod Sleeping? *Adagio: Yes. *Bodi and Darma came to see Ben Tennyson *Bodi: BEN! *Darma: What happened to you? *Ben Tennyson: I turned into a dog... Please don't be mad. *Bodi: We're not mad *Darma: We're just happy. *Ben Tennyson hugs Bodi and Darma *Lord Drakkon is watching Ben Tennyson is hugging Bodi and Darma *Lord Drakkon: Looks like he have become an animal. TROOPERS! *Stormtroopers: Yes Sir? *Lord Drakkon: Kidnap Khampa! *Tod (Young): Who's that guy?!?! *Superman: THAT'S LORD DRAKKON! *Stormtroopers: LET'S GO GET HIM!!!!! *Stormtroopers charges at Khampa *Khampa: DRAKKON! *Lord Drakkon: KHAMPA! *Ben Tennyson: STOP RIGHT THERE, DRAKKON! *Lord Drakkon: BEN! *Lord Drakkon and the Stormtroopers noticed Ben Tennyson holding a gun *Stormtrooper #1: LOOK OUT! *Stormtrooper #2: HE HAS A GUN! *The Stormtroopers putting their hands up while they surrender *Tod (Young): (Gasps) Those creeps better not kidnap grandpa! *Adagio: LOOK! Ben Tennyson is telling the Stormtroopers to surrender *Tod (Young): (Sobbing) Don’t fall for that, Big Bro! They’re going to trick you! *Stormtrooper #3: WE SURRENDER! *Tod (Young): Huh? Seriously? *Buttercup (Puppy): We’re Saved. *Stormtrooper #4: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! *Stormtrooper #5: Yeah! *Stormtrooper #6: RETREAT! *Ben Tennyson: Don’t Ever come back! *Lord Drakkon: UGH! I'm following the Stormtroopers *Ben Tennyson: Where is he going? *Tod (Young): He's following the Stormtroopers while they retreat *Ben Tennyson: Oh. *Tod (Young): But what are they doing? (Crying) They better not kidnap Grandpa! *Ben Tennyson: What’s wrong? *Tod (Young): The Stormtroopers are going to kidnap Grandpa. Waaaah! They couldn’t. (Sobbing) *Darma: We'll protect him, Tod. *Darma comforts Tod *Tod sighs in relief and sobs a little *Bodi: We'll protect your grandfather, together. *Buttercup (Puppy): Does he cry when he was born too? *Darma: Wait a minute, that’s a picture of him when he was a baby. How could I not know that? *The Flashback begins *At the Hospital *Bodi: Come On Darma push our baby's almost keep pushing! *Darma gives birth to Tod *Tod (Baby): WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Darma: It’s a boy. *Bodi: He's So Cute and Healthy. *Tod (Baby): (Stops Crying) Mama, Dada. (Giggles) *Bodi: Let's name him, Tod *Tod coos And he wants a bottle of milk. *Bodi feels Tod with a bottle of milk *Darma: He pretty sure is hungry, isn’t he? *Bodi: Yes. He is. *Bodi and Darma in happy tears while holding Tod *Tod (Baby): (Yawns) *Bodi and Darma puts Tod to his baby crib *Bodi: We love our son, Tod. *Darma: We sure love him. *Adagio (Young): I’ve got a baby brother? *Bodi: Yes and take a look at him. *Tod was sleeping in his crib, Adagio first saw him and he was happy to see his baby brother. *Adagio (Young): (Happily Sobbing) So this is love. *Bodi: We'll take care of him. *Darma: Forever. *Adagio (Young): So I’m his brother so I’ll be there for him. *Bodi: Forever. *Darma: And Ever. *Adagio (Young): I love my brother. *Tod (Baby): (Giggles) *The Flashback ends *Tod (Young): I was the Second Born Son of Mom and Dad. (Happily Sobbing) *Superman: I studied Ben Tennyson *Buttercup (Puppy): You did? *Superman: Ben Tennyson will join the Justice League *Ben Tennyson: The Justice League. *Red Tornado: Welcome to the Justice League, Ben. *Ben Tennyson: Am I worthy of it? *Batman: Yes. *Buttercup (Puppy): I wanted to go to you know. *Ben Tennyson noticed he was daydreaming to become of the Justice League member *Tod (Young): BEN! *Ben Tennyson: Sorry I was daydreaming about the Justice League *Tod (Young): I think he’s leaving us! (Whimper) *Ben Tennyson: I'm not leaving you I was daydreaming that's all *Tod (Young): I’m getting sleepy again. Can we go to bed? *Ben Tennyson: Sure. *Ben Tennyson puts Tod to bed *Adagio: Night Ben. *Ben Tennyson: Night Adagio. *Buttercup: We’ll have a perfect day tomorrow, actually. *Ben Tennyson: Yeah. *Tod is dreaming about he looks at Ben Tennyson fights Lord Drakkon *Lord Drakkon (Dream): I'll kill you! *Ben Tennyson (Dream): Over my dead body *Lord Drakkon kills Ben Tennyson then Tod wakes up from his nightmare crying *Tod (Young): (Crying) *Bodi and Darma: What's wrong, Tod? *Tod (Young): I had a bad dream. (Sobbing) *Buttercup (Puppy): Tod, keep it down. Will ya? I’m trying to sleep. *Bodi: What's your bad dream? *Tod (Young): I saw Ben Tennyson being killed by Lord Drakkon (Crying) *Bodi: Aww, It’s Okay. *Darma: We'll sing you a lullaby that you remembered. *Tod (Young): Really? (Yawns) Then I won’t have any nightmares anymore. *Bodi: We hope nightmares won't get you. *Tod wipes his tears off *Bodi and Darma singing a lullaby to Tod *Bodi and Darma (Singing): After Searching trying to find You. *Tod falls asleep *Bodi: He's sleeping to the better dream *Darma: He sure is. *Adagio calls his parents *Adagio: Mom, Dad. *Bodi and Darma: Yes Adagio? *Adagio: Can Angus Scattergood and Germur teach me how to be a musician tomorrow? *Bodi and Darma: Sure. *Adagio: Yes. *Adagio goes back to sleep where dreamland can take him *The Next Day *Adagio: Hi Angus, Hi Germur. *Angus Scattergood: Hey there Adagio. *Germur: What can do for you? *Adagio: Well I was wondering if you can teach me to be the musician aka Guitarist *Angus Scattergood: Are you sure? *Germur: Are we going to teach you? *Adagio: Yes and I have my guitar I made it by myself *Human Dee Dee, Dexter, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Johnny Bravo And Gwen Tennyson are hiding up the balcony. *Gwen Tennyson: Ben has to be here somewhere. *Adagio: Wait! Who are you people? *Gwen Tennyson: We’re trying to find Ben, my cousin. *Dee Dee: They know that we’re here, Run! *Adagio: I'm not going to hurt you! *Ben Tennyson: Is that Gwen’s Voice? *Gwen Tennyson: Ben, is that you? *Ben Tennyson: Yes that's me and I turned into a humanoid dog *Gwen Tennyson screams very louder when the glass breaks everywhere *Dee Dee: Ow! My ears hurt. *Mac Foster: At least I got my earplugs on. *Adagio: GWEN! Look what you've done to the glass! *Gwen Tennyson: Oops! Sorry. *Tod (Young): Oh, it was you who made that noise! *Gwen Tennyson: What happened to you Ben? *Ben Tennyson: I take a look at the potion and I thought it was lemonade *Dexter: Well, It wasn’t one of my Chemicals. I didn’t know it was me on the security cameras of my laboratory either. *Psycho Green punches Dexter into the nuts *Dee Dee: Dexter! (To Psycho Green) What’s wrong with you *Psycho Green: SHUT UP! *Psycho Green beats up Dee Dee while making her cry *Adagio: STOP IT!! *Psycho Green: Well you seemed you have no power like your father (Evil Laughs) *Mac Foster: Guys? We gotta get outta here. *Frankie Foster: I’m with you. *Adagio: Good! I’m taking him myself and everyone steps back away. *Psycho Green: Can I tell you who's Joe is? *Ben Tennyson: Good! Are you cahoots with Lord Drakkon too? *Psycho Green: Yes! *Adagio: I have a power just like my father! *Psycho Green: Show me! *Adagio shows Psycho Green his power *Adagio: My power is fire just like my grandfather and dad! *Psycho Green: I THOUGHT YOUR POWERLESS! *Adagio: I have powers when I was 10 years old and they trained my well by my mom, my dad and my grandfather! *Adagio uses his green heat vision on Psycho Green *Psycho Green: OW!!!!! HEY! What is that for? *Adagio: FOR MY FAMILY! *Dee Dee: (Regains Consciousness) *Lord Drakkon: I'll kidnap Dee Dee as my daughter *Tod (Young): What?! That’s Lord Drakkon from my Nightmare! *Lord Drakkon drops Dee Dee *Lord Drakkon: THAT'S IT! I'll never kidnap her! *Tod was frightened by Lord Drakkon *Lord Drakkon: I'm Leaving! *Lord Drakkon rushes to his car and drives to Linnux's Lair *Back At Snow Mountain Village *Tod (Young): I know that guy! I had nightmares about him! Lord Drakkon, That Monster! *Bodi and Darma: What's he look like? *Tod (Young): That’s the guy I’m trying to tell you yesterday. *Bodi: What color is he? *Android 16: I know what he is. *Buttercup (Puppy): 16? How did you know!? *Android 16: His armor is white, green, red and gold! *Flashback begins *Lord Drakkon: ANDROID 16 WHERE IS MY HOT DOG?!?! *Lord Drakkon is furious *Android 16: Here's your hot dog sir *Lord Drakkon noticed his hot dog has no ketchup *Lord Drakkon: 16! *Android 16: Yes? *Lord Drakkon: WHERE IS THE KETCHUP ON MY HOT DOG?!?! *Android 16: (Nervously) We're out of it sir. *Lord Drakkon: GET OUT! *Lord Drakkon throws Android 16 out of Linnux's Lair *Android 16: I’m afraid I shouldn’t trust him anymore. Instead of Villains, maybe I should team up with heroes and expose the truth about Drakkon. *Android 16 noticed Lord Drakkon is on the roof *Lord Drakkon: So we meet again my former butler *Android 16: So let me guess... You wanna fight? *Lord Drakkon: You guessed right. *Android 16: Besides, I was created by Dr. Gero but I wasn’t stable. Now here I was now, My Power is equal to Cell’s and Yours. *Lord Drakkon: Yeah, right! *Lord Drakkon using a Zero-Point Energy on Android 16 *Lord Drakkon: I'm even more powerful than you Sixteen! *Android 16: How? *Lord Drakkon: By powering all by myself! *Lord Drakkon throws Android 16 into the wall *Lord Drakkon: YOU ARE WEAK 16! *The Flashback Ends *Back At Linnux’s Lair *Kylo Ren: Linnux. *Linnux: Yes Kylo Ren? *Kylo Ren: Lord Drakkon ordered me to kill Android 16 *Linnux: That's good and go! *Kylo Ren: With Pleasure. *Back At Snow Mountain Village *Tod (Young): It’s a good thing that you know him. *Buttercup (Puppy): So now we know him, we can go fight against that freak for sure. *Tod (Young): I can’t fight against Lord Drakkon. I’m too young to fight. *Adagio: I'll take him down alone *Bodi: Adagio you're not leaving if you fight him you die! *Darma: You'll stay where we keep you safe Adagio! *Adagio destroys the vase while wanting to fight Lord Drakkon alone *Dee Dee: That’s it, We’re going home. *Bodi and Darma: YOU'RE GOUNDED FOR DESTROYING OUR VASE AND GO UPSTAIRS! *Adagio angerly going upstairs and slams the door into his room *Adagio: I want to fight him alone. *Adagio noticed a morpher on his drawer *Adagio: A Morpher, I wonder if can turn me into a Power Ranger? IT'S MORPHIN TIME! DARK DRAGON! *Adagio Morphs into Unknown Ranger *Unknown Ranger: Time for me to defeat Lord Drakkon and Linnux alone. *Unknown Ranger teleports to Linnux's Lair *Back At Home *Tod (Young): I hope he learns his lesson, Dad. If he fights him alone, My Nightmares would come true and he’ll be killed. *Bodi: Your mother and I ground him and we'll check on him in his room. *Bodi and Darma noticed Adagio left a note on Adagio's Bed *Bodi: HEY! Where did Adagio go? *Darma: Did he ran off? *Tod (Young): (Gasps) Adagio’s Gone?! *Ben Tennyson: I'll find him with Buttercup *Buttercup: Let's go find him! *At Linnux's Lair *Unknown Ranger: HEY LINNUX! *Linnux: WHAT ARE YOU?! *Unknown Ranger: (Heroically Poses) UNKNOWN RANGER! *Linnux: STORMTROOPERS ATTACK! *Stormtroopers: YES SIR! *But Unknown Ranger and Batman defeats all of the Stormtroopers *Linnux: No! *Unknown Ranger kills Linnux *Unknown Ranger: Time for me to defeat Lord Drakkon now. *Unknown Ranger noticed Android 16 is destroyed by Kylo Ren *Unknown Ranger: Oh No! 16, What did he done to you? *Android 16 didn't speak because he died *Lord Drakkon: So I noticed you got a new look, Adagio. *Unknown Ranger noticed Khampa preparing to fight Lord Drakkon *Unknown Ranger: Grandpa! You can't fight him alone, I'm the chosen one! *Khampa: Let's fight him together! *Unknown Ranger: Right! *Bodi and Darma: ADAGIO! *Ben Tennyson: ADAGIO! *Buttercup: Grandpa? *Ben Tennyson: Dad, did we leave Tod alone? *Tod (Young): No I followed you. *Ben Tennyson: Oh. *Unknown Ranger: I'll show you my powers to you. *Unknown Ranger shows his powers in front of his family *Lord Drakkon: Marina Del Ray! I seen this musician being powerful before just like his family *Marina Del Ray: Why? *Lord Drakkon: The Only Best Thing is instead of ban music, our option is to let them go. *Marina Del Ray hurts Lord Drakkon with her trident *Unknown Ranger: You're the one who mind-controlled my grandfather to ban music? *Marina Del Ray: Yes I did with my trident *Unknown Ranger: I will destroy this trident for once and for all! *Unknown Ranger destroys Marina Del Ray's Trident *Unknown Ranger: I USE MY FATHER'S GUITAR! *Marina Del Ray: NO! *Unknown Ranger plays Go Go Power Rangers by Megadeth to melt Marina Del Ray *Unknown Ranger: That'll teach her a lesson *Tod (Young): I want see Adagio's face *Adagio reveals his identity of Unknown Ranger to his family *Adagio: Here I am. *Tod (Young): (Happily) Adagio! *Adagio hugs Tod *Adagio: Mom, Dad I always make you proud. *Bodi: You made us proud, Adagio. *Darma: I agree *Adagio hugs Bodi and Darma *Tod (Young): Love you, Mom. Love you, Dad. *Bodi: We love you too, Tod. *Darma: We love you too, Tod. *Nick Wilde: Tod we're at the celebration of Adagio's Awards! *Ben Tennyson: People From Zootopia! *Buttercup: What are you all doing here? *Judy Hopps: We're at the celebration of Adagio's Awards *Bodi gives away his old guitar to Adagio *Adagio: Dad I can't believe it, I became a guitarist that I dreamed to be. *Buttercup: Okay, So we’re going to Zootopia, right? So that’s why they’re here? *Duke Weasleton: Yep! *Copper (Young): Tod! *Tod (Young): Copper, how did you know that I’m here? *Buttercup: Did you two know each other? *Tod (Young): Yeah, He was born before I was. I made friends with him when I was a Little Fox Cub. *The Flashback Starts *At the Hospital *Dixie and Cash were watching Copper sleeping *Dixie: He's cute, isn't he? *Copper (Baby): Woof Woof *Copper notices He hears Baby Tod cry. *Adagio (Young): Mom, Dad I'm really sorry I didn't mean to scare him. *Bodi: You're trying to scare him, with this hockey mask? *Darma: Did you know you're be punished for this? *Khampa: Adagio, be nice to your brother! *Tod (Baby): (Sobbing) Mama? *Bodi, Darma and Khampa noticed Copper came to see Tod *Adagio (Young): Who's this pup? *Cash: His name is Copper. *Copper comforts Tod *Tod (Baby): (Giggles) *Copper (Baby): (Giggles) *Bodi: Tod has a new playdate. *Adagio was amazed *Adagio: I like it *Copper (Baby): Howl *Khampa noticed Adagio is scared of costumes of Khampa *Khampa: Adagio, what's wrong? *Adagio (Young): I'm scared of the clones of you. *Khampa: I'm sure these ones are just costumes made out of wood. *Carl accidentally hits Adagio with his own towel *Khampa: CARL! *Carl: Sorry. *Bodi: Tod I'm So Sorry how Adagio scare you. *Tod (Baby): Dada. *Tod’s stomach grumbles. *Adagio: Don't Worry I'll feed him some blueberries! *Darma: Or maybe feed him some milk? *Adagio: Okay, I'll feed him with some milk. *Copper’s Stomach grumbled as well. *Dixie: I'll feed him some of my milk. *Adagio feeds Tod with Milk *Adagio: Drink Tod, Drink. *Dixie feeds Copper some of her milk *Adagio: All Done. *Tod (Baby): Phew. *Adagio: You’re just gonna be my good little brother from now on. *Tod (Baby): Goo-Goo. Gah-Gah. *Dr. Fox: Well, looks like my work is done but you can guys bring him home with that bundle of joy. *Darma: Thank you, Dr. Fox. *Adagio: I put Firecrackers inside Rick's Bed *Richard is sleeping in his bed until the firecrackers explodes *Richard: OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! *Richard is hurt *Richard: Oh.... What Happened? *Richard looks under his bed and noticed a exploded Firecracker *Richard: Adagio? *Back At the Hospital *Dr. Fox: You What? *Adagio: (Blames Copper) I didn't do it, Copper Did! *Copper Cries *Dixie: Adagio, Shame On you. Copper was born five minutes before Tod was born. He wouldn’t do that. *Adagio: (Blames Tod) It was Tod who did this! *Tod gets teary eyed at Adagio for what he said. *Tod: WAAAAAAAH!! *Adagio was shocked *Darma comforts Tod *Bodi and Darma were angry at Adagio *Adagio: I better run! *Adagio runs away but Khampa blocked the way *Dixie: We can take you home, Copper. *Dixie comforts Copper *Khampa: Adagio We're Going Home Right Now! *Darma: Doctor, It was very nice meeting you and I’m really sorry. *Tod (Baby): Gah-Gah? *Dr. Fox: That’s Okay, Darma. You can go now. *Darma: Okay. Get some rest, Tod. Let it out. *Tod (Baby): (Sleeping) *Copper (Baby): Woof Woof? *Dixie: It’s Okay, Copper. You’ll See Tod again sometime. *Copper (Baby): (Yawns) *At Snow Mountain when they get home *Adagio: (Yelling) This Is So Unfair! *Bodi and Darma were angry at Adagio *Bodi: Superman saw you put firecrackers under Richard's Bed! *Adagio: Wait, how did you know this? *Richard: He was right about that! Look what you did to my room? *Adagio: I thought it was funny *Richard was grumpy *Richard: I was sleep and then the firecracker explodes! *Adagio: Are you sure it was me? *Ben Tennyson: Mom, Dad? What’s going on? *Bodi: Adagio is the one who puts firecrackers under Richard's Bed! *Ben Tennyson: Oh. *Adagio: Why am I going to get punished for this?!?! *Bodi: Because you're grounded! *Adagio: What's grounded? *Bodi: IT MEANS NO TV, NO GOING OUTSIDE AND NO VIDEO GAMES! *Adagio punches into Bodi's Nose *Bodi: Go to your room! *Adagio: Fine! *Adagio goes to his and slams the door behind him *Ben Tennyson: Are you Okay, Dad? *Bodi: Adagio punched my nose. *Ben Tennyson: And how’s my baby brother doing? What’s his name? Is he a Fox or is he a dog? *Bodi: His name is Tod and I believe he's a fox. *Ben Tennyson: Awww. I would love to see him. Mom, Can I See my Baby Brother? *Darma: Sure. *Tod was sleeping in his crib. *Ben Tennyson: Hello, little guy. I’ve brought you something. (He gives Tod a binky) *Darma: Ben, He seemed to be quiet now. *Ben Tennyson: He’s so cute, Mom. Just like you when you’re a Cub like him. *Darma: Yeah, I used to act like him when I was his age. *At Adagio’s Room *Adagio: My Life Sucks! *Trey: Is it? *Adagio: W-Wh-Who are you? *Trey: I'm Trey and before you get kidnapped I got something to tell you, Adagio. *Adagio: What? *Trey: I am your parents' current enemy! *Adagio: What's it make us? *Trey: Absolutely Nothing! *Trey kidnaps Adagio *Adagio: MOM! DAD! HELP ME! *Darma: Oh no. Adagio? *Ben Tennyson: Mom, Can I babysit my brother? *Darma: Sure. I’ll go save your other brother. *Bodi: Me Too. *Adagio: LET ME GO YOU JERK! *Trey: I think not you little wimp! *Bodi and Darma arrived *Trey: How did you get here already?!?! *Bodi: We're here to stop you! *Adagio: I will push him off the edge! *Adagio kicks Trey into the nuts *Trey: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Trey falls to his death *Adagio: (Sobbing) I am braver just like you dad. *Bodi: I'm so proud of you and you are ungrounded. *Adagio: Just Like I played Mortal Kombat! Oh! I must apologize to Rick! *Adagio came to see Richard *Adagio: Rick. *Richard: What? *Adagio: I'm Sorry for putting firecrackers under bed. *Richard: It's okay and please don't do it again, okay? *Adagio: Okay. *Flashback Ended *Adagio: Time for me play it for my new fans *Judy Hopps: Go for It! *Tod (Young): Adagio, I love you! You too, Copper. *Vixey (Young): Hi Tod. *Adagio: (Singing): Tell It to My Heart *Tod looks at Vixey *Tod (Young): How did you know my name? *Vixey (Young): Just heard your parents named you. *Tod (Young): Oh. *Lord Drakkon: I present to you the statue of the Unknown Ranger! *Tod (Young): Lord Drakkon’s Back! *Bodi: Then we must go to Zootopia! *At the Train Station *Lord Drakkon: Wait! I am turned myself to the good side now. *Bodi: You're reformed? *Lord Drakkon: Yes I reformed myself. Buttercup I have something to tell you. *Buttercup: What is it? *Lord Drakkon: I become a good guy. *Buttercup: False alarm, Everyone. *All: (Sighs) *Buttercup: So What is it you want to tell me? *Lord Drakkon: I am your father's old friend. *Buttercup: (Screams louder) *All of the glass breaks when Buttercup screams *Buttercup: Dad, is this true?! *Bodi: He meant the Professor *Tod (Young): I’d be freaking out right now. *Vixey (Young): You Wouldn’t. *Buttercup: Oh. *Lord Drakkon: That's why I destroy Nick Wilde's Bullies with my army * Category:Transcripts Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403